Wow
by Oblivionus
Summary: Even Gutpa (Egypt) wants to be in love but with most of the girls gone who does he choose. M for lots of reasons. Forgive me but I've got major writers block please send any ideas ya got.
1. Chapter 1

The tall, sandy, towering, strange looking, and cultural cat gaurdian statues. As Gutpa (Egypt) was walking he was lost in thought about his home and mother until he realized that he still hasn't met his "destined one" the realization made him cringe and blush in embarrasment and fear. While trying to push the thought out he realized he was no longer in his desserts, but in a strange looking jungle with a lot of bugs. Gutpa was confused as to whether he should find out what nation he's in or turn around and hightail it back to his land. However, he saw a pond and went to drink from it as he had been walking for 4 hours. Lifting the water to his mouth his mind went to a defensive mode, since he was a really old nation. It's easier to take out an older nation since as a nation ages it gets weaker, by that law he can be taken down easily without acting 10,000 years can do that to you. While drinking the water he hears the swoop of wood coming near his head, instinctivly he grabs his broadsword blocks the paddle the puts it towards the enemy's neck. What he realized next made him hate himself, his enemy had gold-honey eyes, long, black, flowing hair, and such an innocent look that makes you wanna just protect with your life. Worst of all, his enemy was a woman as Egypt was a kid he was taught that you should never hurt or try to even harm a woman no matter what said woman has done. Dropping his sword his punched himself in the face saying "I'm so so so so sorry, how could I be so stupid I'm a monster." he dropped to the ground and kept repeating it. After awhile he decided to talk "I'm sorry but 2 questions are you a nation if so which one?" about 2 minutes later she answered "Yes, I am Vietnam and you are?" Still loathing himself he said "I am Egypt." "Oh really? You're Egypt son of Ancient Egypt one of the former most respected and most serious countries in the world?!" Wondering why anyone other than England is treating him with respect he answers, "Yes, however I brought disrespect to the Egypt name by being a monster." Hearing this she has a look of worry and confusion "How are you a monster Egypt?" Still dreading what he did, "I went against all my morals and attacked a woman and...an..and," he starts blushing, "a beautiful woman _nation_ at that." Being given the compliment Vietnam goes as red as a cherry and replies "that doesn't make you a monster you're in a different land and were vulnerable to attack, your instincts kicked in don't worry about it in fact I understand. Also, I heard that you're usually alone why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Egypt POV**

"You see when I was a kid my mother was training me to rule the country next. However no one respected me as the heir to my mother's throne, since nobody respected me I didn't have many friends as a kid. Mother usually told me not to worry and focus on my training, and that I'll make friends when I'm older, more mature, and more respected. So I always listened and focused, yet I still couldn't get the urge to make friends and go play out of my head. It bugged me for 3 years, after that I got it out and finished my training. Soon after that, my mother... left.. and I was under a lot of stress, pressure, and anxeity. I met my new boss, completed a few missions, and thought I didn't even need friends so I focused on my work for about 1,000 years. It was until I saw the human kids playing, before I worried about not having friends and I saw one human who was a loner all his life he had no job, no wife, and no life." I said taking a breath and seeing if Vietnam was still listening, "That's what made me worried. A couple thousand more years later, I met England and he became my friend. What also bugged me is the whole 'destined one' thing," After saying that Vietnam's eyes widened and she focused on my words even more, "It bugged me because I still haven't met mine, I mean England has France, Japan has Greece, Italy has Germany, Hungary has Prussia, and Belarus has Wales. Yet I still have no one and bugs me to death, it's killing me I'm throwing myself into a pit of insanity." After taking another breth it looks like she is shocked, confused, and sad for me. Then again I'm not very could at telling one's emotions, "Then I took a walk to think about what to do about it. Next thing I know, I'm here and tired. Then I meet you and we're having this conversation." I stop to hear her reply.

**Vietnam POV**

When he finishes I rethink over his story. As I'm thinking about it I feel sad for him and I can relate to the last part. After ten minutes I finally reply, "Wow, that's a very um.. interesting story. The last part I can relate to, not having a 'destined one' bugs me too. But the not very many friends part is kinda sad." As I finish I look and see him sigh and then say, "Yeah," Despressed and _that_ bugs _me. _I tell him, "Well Egypt I can be your friend, as long as you tell me you're coming to my land before you do. Deal?" I ask then hold out my hand, he shakes it then says, "Deal." Sternly, next I randomly think about his compliment from earlier. Wanting to break the awkward silence, I use the compliment as an excuse, "By the way, thank you for giving me that compliment from earlier. Is that really how nice you think I look?" After I ask the question he blushes and says, "Yes, especially you honey-gold eyes." Then turns his head away. Next, my face feels warm and I'm sure my face is red as a cherry. When I talked I stutter, "T-th-th-thank you. You're really sweet. He says something muffled and I don't understand it but I'm sure he said, "You're welcome and you're really beautiful." I don't ask and leave it alone then I get bored. "Hey, I'm like super bored you wanna go do something?" I ask, "Sure, what do you have in mind?" Answers a question with a question, classy. "How about a movie?" I suggest, he nods and we get up and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Movie theater**

**Egypt POV**

As we approach the theater I smile at Vietnam and ask "Well what do you wanna see I'll pay for everything, how about a romance film?" She laughs and says, "Calm down Egypt, I'll give you a chance later in our friendship. But not now." I realized what she thought and tried to rephrase it while blushing madly. "WOAH WOAH! That's not what Imeant Vietnam I just like romance films sometimes!" She laughs then replys, "Relax Gutpa I'm just messing around I know what you meant. Also call me by my human name, Hetai (my friend Brian came up with it) you're so cute when you blush, Gutpa. But sure a romance movie sounds fun." I keep blushing then ask, "Large popcorn? Or would you like something else?" She blushes then says, "I can just share with you, Gutpa." I order a large popcorn, then we find seats 2 rows behind England, Japan, Greece, France, Italy, and Germany. Seeing all these couples makes me sigh and look down, right before I felt like leaving I feel something warm in my hand. I look at my hand see Hetai's hand in it, I look up at her face and she smiles and mouths 'Are you okay?' I answer with a nod and the movie starts.

**30 minutes later...**

The movie just started and I already hate it. It's so cheesey, they just do the same thing as those other stupid movies. The girl chooses the hot guy over her childhood friend, that's always there and always protects her. Ugh it's stupid, I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Hetai say, "Dude this movie sucks, wanna get out of here and do something more fun?" Hearing this I am so glad that we both agree. Then I answer with, "Thank god yes, I love how we both have the same tastes. Let's go." As we both get up then I make a suggestion I really didn't want to make, "How about dinner, since we're in America's land why not enjoy his so called 'delicious' food?" She blushes then finally says, "Hey Egypt first of all why are you doing all this, secondly why are you doing all this for me?" Now most guys would just lie -hint- America -hint- and say something corny and cheesey. But then I answer honestly, "Honestly, I don't know my mouth just keeps saying what's on my mind." Admitting this I turn my face away. "Egypt sorry but I'm really tired right now maybe tomorrow?" She asks shocking me, "Sure I guess I'll see ya around." I say as we begin to part ways. _'Man why do I feel so stupid. I mean a bad movie then I suggest dinner. We just met what happened to me. I'm not usually this dumb. STUPID STUPID STUPID!' _As I'm walking I think about my foolish mistake and hate myself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The dream, the**

**realization,**

**the last straw,**

**and the **

**declaration**

**of love.**

**Egypt POV:** After I finished training I got ready for bed for the night. When I fell asleep the dream that told me my true feeling towards my new beautiful, smart, awesome, and... well I had no more words to describe her. Anyways, when I fell asleep I saw Hungary hitting a human upside the face, knocking him unconcious for trying to uh get some. It was kinda funny really, but that poor guy if she hit him any harder he'd be dead. Then I came to a room where France was cuddling England, and a chibi Russia getting drunk off his ass again. The next part was shocking, I found out who my father was. It was Rome, seeing this shook me to the core of my very soul. Lastly, I came to a flight of stairs, which I walked up being curious and next I opened a door and saw Vietnam. She wasn't suprised or anything, she just walked to me hips swaying in the most beautiful way I've ever seen. When she reached me she smiled and then held me close to her. What was the most confusing was after that my dream left and white words appeared _You know who you love, your heart wants her. Your heart knows it, but your mind is clueless. _I wanted to know more but I awoke feeling a hand reach under my covers, and try to get into my pants. Immediatly, I grabbed the hand twisted it until I heard an ow then turned the lights on. What I saw was, a cringing Turkey in a mask and then I grabbed my sword. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL TURKEY!? YOU NEED TO GET A BRAIN!" The answer he gave wasn't anywhere near the one I wanted. For my answer Turkey grabbed my crotch then smiled. "That's it this is the last straw Turkey!" I throw him into the wall and kick him in the that, I grabbed my sword and swung it as hard as I could. Chopping his head off I sigh in relief, oh how Greece will love this. After thinking awhile I realized what the dream meant, it means I'm in love with Vietnam! I went to check if it was morning, after opening my tomb I looked outside at Big Ben Replica I made for England. It was only 3 a.m. so I just sit there and think for awhile.

**NOON**

After I saw it was noon, I decided to bury Turkey and go see the lovly Hetai. As I'm walking my mind drifts back to the dream. _'You know you wish it'd happen and you know you want her, Gutpa'_ That voice in my head came back only I agreed. I did want her and I do wish I could at least hold her once. I come back when I bump in to the lovely sight I was just thinking about. I stutter to talk "O..o..oh Hetai I'm sorry about yesterday." She blushes and says, "It's okay. Did you find out why you kept saying yyour mind?" Remembering the dream I blush, "Yes, but I can't tell you. You won't respect me ever again." She looks mad, "No I will respect you, I promise." I sigh in defeat, "Okay the reason why is cause I'm in love with you Vietnam!" She doesn't respond and has a blank look on her face. Feeling stupid, rejected, depressed, and sad I run back home. 10 minutes later I'm back, and sit in the emo corner throwing the forever alone bell around. About 5 minutes after, I hear my door creak open then close. I looked up to see it's Hetai, then ask, "Well I guess I failed. But why are you here?" After a few moments of silence she finally answered, "Egypt look I'm not rejecting you but I believe you. It's just I need some time to understand my feelings about you. Can you just wait a while Egypt, please?" Hearing this makes me cry tears of joy, "Even for a million years, all just for you I'll wait." She kisses me on the cheek then says, "Thanks I'll to make your wait short though."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Date.**

**Egypt POV: **After I told Hetai my feelings for her, I asked her on a date. Thankfully she said yes and took me up on the dinner offer I gave yesterday. I still feel stupid about yesterday though, but I got 2 good things this week a dead Turkey and Hetai. So I started getting ready; feed the cats...check; lock up the pyramids...check; make sure the gold's in the pyramids...check; get wallet...check; charge phone...check; get phone from England's house (the only electricity I have is my light so yeah) ...check; and finish checklist...check. "Okay, I should be all ready. Wait, why didnt I clean Turkey's blood off my sword?" I ask myself. So I cleaned my sword, locked up my cats (no I'm not a lonely cat lady everyone knows my family praised cats like gods), and locked up my tomb. After I was done I went to pick up Hetai. I knock on her door and after a few minutes, she said "Okay you can come in now." Being invited in, I opened the door and what I saw was amazing. Vietnam was dressed in a black dress with little shiny circular plastic glitter things, and two gold necklaces. In my head I was thinking one of three people could have made this: England, France, or China. But not America he can't make a dress this good, because if he did it would have fallen apart by now. I take awhile and notice some of her features I'm sure I missed, her curves that the dress outlined, the pose she always stood in, and her beautiful form. After I was done I could only say 1 of 2 things, "WOW!" She makes a schoolgirl giggle and blushes. "You really think I look good or are you just being pervy?" She asks. "I really think you look amazing." I say, "Ready to go?" She nods and smiles. After she gets out the door I ask for her key, so I can lock her door. When I lock the door, we leave to dinner. When we get in the resturaunt, "Hey doesn't France own this place?" Hetai asked, "Yea, everyone knows France is the best when making food. I want to treat you right, Vietnam." I say as I pull her seat out for her. "Come on, Egypt I know you're just doing this to romance me. Actually it's kinda working a teensie bit." I smile and say, "Really? It's working?" Before I could get an answer our waiter came up. "Hello I'm France and I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you like to drink?" I answer with, "Water for me please." Vietnam thinks for a minute and says, "Eh, I'll just go with water as well thanks." France writes down our drinks and walks away. Making sure I have enough time I ask, "So what were you saying before France came to ask for our drinks?" "What? Oh, uh I don't remember anymore. Sorry." After we finish France comes back with our water. "Are you two lovebirds ready to order now?" "We're not together yet. And yes I'll have the Lobster." I say, "Ah okay sorry. How about you miss?" Vietnam says its okay then thinks. "Uh you know what I can't decide, I'll just share with him." She says, "Ah okay you're order will be ready in about 1 hour." France says, then takes our orders to the kitchen. As we wait I notice Greece walk in and wave him over, "Hey Greece how are you?" I ask, "Fine and you?" He responds. "I'm great and I'm on a date with this beautiful girl named Vietnam." I say as I moyion towards Vietnam, after they exchange pleasentries I continue. "And Turkey is out of our lives forever." "Really?! GREAT! Thank you Egypt!" Greece says. After he leaves me and Vietnam continue to talk until France comes back with our dinner. "Here you are. Enjoy, would you be intrested in a dessert tonight?" He asks. "We'll see after we finish our dinner, but thanks for the offer Mr. France." I say, he just smiles and leaves. "So Gutpa how do you know Greece?" Vietnam asks me. "Well Turkey stalks both of us and it's really annoying. So yeah." "Ah I get it. Anyways, am I pretty Egypt?" Hearing this I finish chewing then say, "Vietnam you're not pretty, you're as beautiful as a greek godess. You put Aphrodite to shame Vietnam." Hearing me say this, she stops eating and then speaks up. "Thank you so much Egypt you're so sweet." After we finished eating our plates were taken away. We were about to leave until France came back with 2 plates. "What's this Mr. France?" I ask, "It's compliments of the man over there and here's a note he wrote too." He said as he pointed to Greece and gave me the note. "Oh thank you." I said then read the note. _Thank you for getting rid of Turkey, Gutpa. Also, good luck with Vietnam I'm happy you might have found someone. Signed, Greece. _"What's it say, Gutpa?" I blush and put the note away. "Nothing just thanks can you eat anymore or would you like to leave and save this?" I ask. "Let's just go. I'm kinda tired and full." So we packed up, I paid then thanked France for the AMAZING lobster dinner. When we got to her house I walked her to her door. "Thank you for the amazing dinner Egypt. It was the greatest date ever." I smile then say, "It's no problem Vietnam, I'm just glad I was with you." She blushes and leans in, I get nervous then lean the rest of that air parting us and we share the most amazing kiss in the world. As I felt everything in my whole body heat up, then after a few seconds we part for air. "Egypt." She says. "Yes." "I realized my feelings for you after that kiss." She says, "Gutpa, I'm in love with you too. But, l'm really tired let's continue tomorrow okay?" She asks. I blush then hand Hetai her piece of cake given by Greece. "Sure, Hetai see ya tomorrow." I say ending the most perfect night of my life.

_**(Oblivionus: So hey everyone I might not do anymore chapters tonight. Anyways next FanFiction will be a France and England pairing the I'm going to Code Lyoko Odd and Ulrich pairing for my friend Kyle.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The aftermath.**

**Egypt POV:** After I got home I let my cats out, got my bed ready, let the cats back in, and got ready for bed. Before I went to bed, I texted England to tell him about the kiss. I knew he'd probably be asleep but I can tell England anything. After I texted him, I put my slice of cake in the ice block. Since I'm almost ready for bed I lock up and go to bed. Well at least I tried to, I found myself not being able to stop thinking about Hetai. Plus I felt like I was forgetting something, like one of my cats. Then it hit me, the cat that usually sleeps beside me wasnn't there. So I got up and went to the room I usually put the cats in to see if I accidentally put her in there. It turns out, she ran in there for some food and I didn't see her, so when I shut and locked the door she was stuck in there. I pick her up the way she likes to be held and went back to my room. Most people might confuse some cats when they're in a group and pick up the wrong one. However, my cat's special I can pick her out in a huge group of all the cats in the world. This cat is grey, with some of my earrings, gold chains, and the royal collar. Also, I love this cat she's always so sweet, and my mother got her for me when I was a wee little lad. After that the cat became the royal pet, so you can tell why I love this cat you would too if a cat was your last gift from your mother, whom you loved, adored, and looked up to. In fact before I took over the country, she gave me this cat but at that time it was just a kitten, imagine puss in boots wide eye face but make it gray instead of orange. Anyways every night before I went to sleep, I'd always hear 2 things, her meow then a gentle, soothing purr. I'm one of those people where if one thing's out of place I'd wig out like someone burning America's burgers. Especially if it's even one of my cats, I awoke from my thoughts when the man-dog gaurds posted outside my door rushed in saying, "Sire, someone is trying to break into Ancient Egypt's tomb!" Hearing this made me mad. "What!? I told you to keep at least 6 gaurds at each tomb!?" They stammer, "We did sire, but somehow this human slipped through the Royal Gaurds." I grab my sword. "You come with me and you stay here and protect my tomb." They both say in sync, "YES SIRE!" Then me and the leader of the Royal Gaurd run to my mother's tomb. As we're running I see the gaurds of the tomb franticly figure out what happened. When we reach the tomb I see the robber trying to grab some gold. "What do you think you're doing here!?" He jumps out of fear and kinda trips. "I'll give you 3 seconds to leave before me and my gaurd give you the death penalty!" I say, "Hah you think you can kill me you got to be joking! I'll never die!" Yelled the robber, "3." I start, "You're wasting your breath." "2" "You can't do it." "...1. Gaurd." "Yes sire!" "You aren't gonna kill-" He started to say before my gaurd chopped his head off. "Once again you got a clean cut congratulations gaurd, now clean up the mess, put the gold back, and dispose of the body." I say, "Yes right away sire and thank you." He says as I walk back to my tomb.


	7. An

Sorry guys I know you're probs pissed at my laziness, I just have writer's block the size of karma's ass and ego (Imagine 83 Earths). However I'm thinking of 3 different other fanfics I'll post a poll for which I should start first.


End file.
